Cloe the Holiday Clown
Cloe the Holiday Clown, sometimes spelled as '''Chloe the Holiday Clown '''is a novelty balloon from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. History with the Macy's Parade Cloe the Holiday Clown first appeared in the 1994 Parade, ushering in the holiday spirit in the center ring. She is hailed as the guardian angel of all clowns in the Macy's Parade and is one of few balloons to have a detailed backstory. Many centuries ago, out of a tube of greasepaint, Cloe the Holiday Clown was born. Throughout the years, she performed in street theatre performances around the world. The sounds of children's laughter led her to join the lineup of the Macy's Parade. This original balloon became a frequent flyer over the next 10 years and was retired shortly after the 2003 Parade. A smaller cold-air version of this balloon was also utilized in Macy's Holiday Parade from 2001 to 2004, atop the Macy's Parade Van. This balloon was later used as a decoration on Press Day 2015, and hasn't been seen since. After a year-long break in 2004, Cloe would return as a brand-new novelty balloon as she led the merry procession en route to 34th Street. Much like the previous balloon, it became a Parade mainstay, making consecutive appearances until 2012, with the exception of 2010. The second Chloe balloon was retired after the 2012 Parade, and has yet to make another appearance. This version also appeared in Macy's Holiday Parade at Universal Orlando Resort from the late 2000s until 2013. Due to Cloe appearing in nearly every year's run of Macy's Holiday Parade and becoming a fan-favorite, Cloe the Holiday Clown was turned into a 25-foot tall balloonicle for the 2014 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, and was sponsored by Universal Orlando Resort. The balloonicle also became the unofficial mascot of the Holiday Parade. The following year, Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's debuted, resulting in the retirement of the entire Parade, including the Cloe balloonicle. It has not made a public appearance since. A smaller version of this balloonicle also debuted in the 2014 My Macy's Holiday Parade in Seattle, The ballooonicle retired after the 2019 parade due to the parade ending its run. Incidents * During the 1997 parade, On 51st Street, a high wind gust was tossing and turning Cloe at the spectators, in attempt to control the balloon from the high winds the balloon handlers and even some clowns nearby were holding on tight to the balloon right on the same spot where Barney deflated. It's unknown what happened to the balloon afterwards, as Cloe never made it to Times Square. It is likely that the balloon was stabbed by the NYPD before it went out of control even further. Trivia * Cloe's second balloon from 2005 was originally going to return in the 2017 Parade, as listed on the former website, but was booted off for unknown reasons, along with Harold the Policeman. * Cloe is one of few novelty balloons to be a Parade classic. She has appeared on many promotional flyers, posters, adverts, and merchandising. She also was one of a few select balloons to be featured in a series of animated shorts released on Macy's official YouTube channel shortly before the 2013 Parade. Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Novelty Balloons Category:2014 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1994 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2005 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloonicles Category:Retired Novelty Balloons Category:Balloonicles Category:1990s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:2010s Balloonicles Category:Macy's Balloonicles Characters Category:Female Balloons Category:Female Balloonicles Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons that got removed from the parade Category:Balloons used for Practice Flights Category:Raven Aerostar Balloonicles